The present invention generally relates to devices adapted to support a leg of a person while reclining, especially patients that are bedridden and as a result are prone to bed sores, foot drop (equinus deformity foot-ankle), and other conditions that can affect the foot. More particularly, the invention is directed to a protective boot adapted to support a patient's leg at a location away from the heel such that the heel is suspended and yet the foot is properly supported, and the construction of such a boot to improve its support capabilities.
Bedridden patients can suffer from a variety of conditions brought on by being confined in bed, especially if limited to the supine position. For example, bedridden patients are susceptible to heel pressure ulcers, foot drop caused by relaxation and weakening of the muscles controlling the foot, and heel cord contracture. As a preventive measure, various foot support devices have been proposed, notable examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,738 to Schleicher et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,339 to Drennan. The latter patent discloses a heel-supporting boot commercially available from DM Systems Inc. under the name HEELIFT® Suspension Boot. The boot includes a unitary body formed of a flexible and compressible foam material that defines a foot supporting portion and a leg supporting portion. The leg supporting portion is configured to wrap around the leg of a patient away from the patient's foot, and is equipped with adjustable straps that secure the boot in place on the patient's leg to inhibit movement of the boot out of a proper supportive position in the event the patient moves. The leg supporting portion supports the patient's leg from beneath to suspend the patient's foot above the surface on which the patient is reclined, with the result that heel ulcers are prevented. The foot supporting portion supports the foot by applying pressure to the sole, thereby preventing foot drop, heel cord contracture, etc. The lower surface of the boot is provided with a friction-reducing element that promotes free sliding movement of the boot over the bed surface, and a stiffener is provided within the boot body to inhibit buckling and folding of the boot due to friction with the bed surface. The current commercial embodiment of the HEELIFT® boot is formed of soft polyurethane foam approximately 1.5 inches (about 4 cm) thick. To reduce tearing of the foam, a double row of stitching is provided along the edges of two arcuate junctions that interconnect the foot and leg portions.
While successful in achieving the above-noted functions, further improvements to foot-supporting boots would be desirable, particularly with respect to durability and strength to enhance and extend the protection offered by the boot against foot drop. Improvements in the ease with which the boot is secured to the foot and lower leg would also be desirable.